The BYM Glossary
Welcome to the BYM Glossary. All the Guides and Threads you can Ask for is here. Just Post if Glossary Lacks Something that People May Want to Read. Tip: Please use your browsers search function(ctrl+f or ctrl+g) to quickly get what you need. Backyard Monsters Guides ---- Attacking Guides *Ultimate Attacking Guide - Kurt Alferez *Complete and Demonstrative Guide on How to Destroy Main Bases "Efficiently" - Bionicleboy101 *How to Attack - Nicholas Leung *General Attacking Guide - TIO *20 Attacks That You Should Gain Familiarity With - eaglgenes101 ---- Base Building and Defensive Guides *Building Epic bases: An Insider's guide - PokeySlayer *The Defending Guide - Apprehension, Analysis, Application - Nicholas Leung *Defense and Base Building Guide - Yard *Guide to Building Good Bases - Dr. Hax *10 Mistakes in Making a Base - eaglgenes101 ---- Champion Guides *The Ultimate Champion Thread - EvilNinjaPokey *The EPIC Champion Thread - Miguel Tapel No#1 BYM Fan *Attacking Guide with Drull - Valakeasgold4u *Attacking Guide with Gorgo - Valakeasgold4u *Attacking Guide with Fomor - Valakeasgold4u ---- All in One Guides *Attack, Defense and Base/Empire Building Guide - Azeroth ---- Pathing Guides *Monster Pathing: A Better Understanding - PokeySlayer *Tower Pathing Guide - James Larry Moss *Pathing - Michael Leong *Testing Pathing with Baiter - ___MB___ *How to Use the Monster Baiter (Pathing 101) - James Larry Moss ---- Alliance Guides *All You Need To know about Alliances - TJ(FOF) *Leading an alliance, All the Ups and Downs of it! - Destroy-A-Dave *The Art of Alliances - Salad Fingers Backyard Monsters Guides Continued ---- Monsters and Buildings Guides *Ultimate Monster Guide - Jaymond *How to defend against Marilyn Monstroe - The Golden Monkey *BYM Buildings and Their Areas - Dry Ice *Building HP & Catapult Damage Chart - Kurt Alferez *The Circle's Bunker Guide - Salad Fingers *The Mighty Bunker Guide! - TheMasterPokey *Catapult Information - Shaymin *Radio Tower Guide - Facebook and Mobile Integration - Kurt Alferez *A Block Guide - Nicholas Leung *The Tower Thread - Ben Palmer *How the Laser Tower Works - Sasha Garza *A Guide To Trap Placement - Nicholas Leung *Noobs Guide on using Booby Traps and More Info About It - JoshuaLangit123 *Proper Usage Of Traps - Gigabyte ---- World Map Guides *'Basics' **Find Out Your Server - The Revengist **Beginners Guide to the WorldMap - Kurt Alferez *'Outposts' **Outposts - Useful Information - trs **Epic Guide to Outposts-1 - Nicholas Leung **Epic Guide to Outposts-2 - Nicholas Leung *'Farming' **World Map Farming with Fomor - a_c_lem **World Map Kozu Farming - Mark Ho *'Empires' **Empire(Territory) Guide - Karp **Empire Guide - The Revengist *'Others' **The Ultimate Crusading Guide - Kurt Alferez **Dealing with Jumpers Empire Wreckers - Monster Masher **The Ultimate War Guide - Kurt Alferez **Understanding Jumpers vs Empire Builders - Jaymond ---- Random Useful Stuff *Learning Abbreviations for Noobs - Radical *Resource Management and Manipulation Ben Palmer *Damage Protection Explained - Kurt Alferez *Catapult ranges (Block Measurement) - ynnod ttevol *List of Worlds (an update to WHO IS ON THE 0x0 AT YOUR MAP) - Neil S *Attack Of the Pokeys Guide - Dylan Le Blanc *Guide to Gifts - Tausil Sehk ---- Random Facts *What the World map looks like, from Space - Drullkus Alpha ---- External Sources and Tools *BYM Wiki 1 - AdminTheSecond & Drullkus Alpha *BYM Wiki 2 - -Kevin- *Next Generation Yard Planner - Philipp CasualCollective *Next Generation Yard Planner 2 - Philipp CasualCollective & SteveLaw